furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
The General's Lair
The General's Lair is the nerve centre of the Secret Island and the site of the Fur Fighters final battle with General Viggo. It can only be reached after Fifi has been taken down in his carrier, which is when the general himself will invite you to battle him. First phase strategy You will see a model of all the places you've visited. Each are unique to a Fur Fighter's ability, marked with the Fur Fighter's Telepoint across the structure. After a clichéd line of dialogue (which the Fur Fighter will call him out on), Viggo will sit in the center and attack you with a giant gun that functions very much like a Submachine Gun. You can avoid getting shot by hiding behind the structures, but they will eventually shatter from too much firepower. Note that Viggo will only aim at you if he SEES you. You can take advantage of that by hiding behind a building and sticking out a Rocket Launcher at him from your right side and shoot him. He will not aim for you as long as you are not in sight, and 10 Rockets should take him down, opening another door? This probably means the fight isn't over, so collect all the ammo you need. The New Quack City has Smarts on top of it that Bungalow can reach. The Beaver Power model has Rockets and a Meerkat Multiple at the top that Juliette can climb. The Cape Canardo model is a stack of buildings that Tweek can jump up and glide across to the satellite floating in the center for Energy and another Meerkat Multiple. The Dinotopolis model is meant for Chang to walk under the arms of the dinosaur, though you can just simply blast the model without having to use Chang and obtain the Shells. The Anatat Tatanatat model is meant for Roofus to burrow inside for Grenades, but again it can be destroyed without having to burrow inside. The Viggo A Gogo model serves no purpose but just to add the water so Rico can grab the Bullets, but you do not have to play as Rico to get them. Second phase strategy Apparently the Viggo you fought was a clone, and now you have to confront a cloning machine that will keep cloning Viggos with the Polar Bear behavior, three at a time! Fortunately, you can stop the machine by destroying 6 fuse boxes. Unfortunately, you have to find them. As you can guess, it requires the skills of all six Fur Fighters in order to reach them. It is highly recommended to use Freeze Gun to stall the clones. If you die, you do not have to redo the fuse boxes nor re-battle the first clones. HINT: The area with the final fuse box serves a great hiding place to plan out your next move, and that the clones are limited to only wandering the lobby (though there is rarely a glitch that causes a clone to spawn somewhere other than the lobby). This is the preferred order of how to destroy the fuse boxes: The first fuse box is located down an elevator shaft. Only Tweek can go down there, and can be easily found when you see Tweek's telepoint. The second fuse box is within the machine itself. You have to find Juliette by going through a door and gliding to her and climbing to the top. The third fuse box is inside a pot of water. You have to find Rico by climbing into a wall near the elevator shaft with Tweek's telepoint, then fall down the hole into a pot of water and swimming there. The fourth fuse box is outside on a balcony. You have to locate Roofus by going into the fast-flowing water through a small hall with the big ledges (the great hiding place) beside the elevator shaft, and have him burrow to get there. The fifth fuse box is in the machine. You will automatically have to use Chang anyway, but you have to find two narrow paths in the wall and it is inside. The sixth fuse box is at the top of the giant ledges. Bungalow can be find in a narrow path with a big hole above it. Then jump all the way to the top for the fuse box, which will cause a giant explosion in the island. At this moment, kill all the clones, collect whatever ammo you need in this room, and pick whatever character pleases you (the glass leading to the waterfall with Roofus and the glass leading to Chang will open, giving you easy access to those two characters if you want to use them). Then go to the final door and fight the big guy. Third phase strategy Viggo has turned into a mutant! He will not die until you undo it. Falling off the cliff will result in an instant fluff. The way Viggo attacks is exactly the same as his first clone, except you cannot hide behind anything to shield the shots. Attack him until he gets stunned (Cluster Bomber, Freeze Gun, or Flame Gun works best here), then go around behind him and shoot the glowing square on his backpack. In later versions, for each square you destroy, the wall of fire will close in to give you less room to run around and make it more difficult to avoid his gunfire. Repeat this until you destroy all four squares to turn him back to normal. Now you may use this chance to kill him with whatever weapon you've got. You can walk up very close to his platform and his attacks will miss (if you are close enough). But your aim will still reach him, so that gives you an easy victory without having to run around to avoid getting shot and you just sit still and throw everything at him and he can't do a thing about it. Once you have defeated General Viggo, the Ending will be shown. Weapons *Heavy Machine Gun *Auto Shotgun *Rocket Launcher *Bomb Launcher *Flame Gun *Neutron Gun *Freeze Gun Ammo *Bullets *Shells *Grenades *Rockets *Energy *Smart *Thermal Trivia *Viggo is using a much smaller version of the Machine gun that Esmerelda used in Dinotopolis. *All of the Fur Fighters are required in order to beat the boss battle. *After you complete the boss battle you can enter the boss arena but only the entrance, due to a large barricade caused by the island's explosions. You can also earn a cheat by visiting again. *This is the only major boss fight where you do not have to redo any phases. *If you stand on one of the spots where a clone is summoned while the said clone is being spawned, the machine will crush you and you will get fluffed. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Bosses Category:Viggo A Gogo Levels Category:Levels